clansofhalofandomcom-20200213-history
Raiders of the sand
These Raiders are divided into two factions Sand Box Raiders and Sand Trap Raiders made in halo 3 weeks after the DLC containing Sand box were available for purchase it is unknown who started the clan but they must not have gotten along very well because fighting broke out little over a month in to the clan.It continued for about 2 and a half more months. Stop to the fighting After two and a half months many raiders simply quit but luckily some minor chieftains were still recruiting this is what kept the clan alive.One of the new recruits was by the name Mr sneaky he had a plane to stop the fighting but first he was accused of treason and banished out of his tribe.That did not stop him he went from sand box to sand trap and challenged one chieftain after another and defeated one army after the next with his newly formed rouge tribe after he conquered most of the sand box tribes and all the Major sand trap ones the rest surrendered.With his newly found victory sneaky planed to to improve his clan's condition so he stared improving bases and organizing the clan . A new war His victory didn't last Sneaky knew other clans heard about his victory and would come to attack him soon but he wasn't fast enough to get his total force ready.The clan was attacked at our capital which at the time was Sand box city.The clan leading the attack was the black ops clan lead by kinger.They came in force and over powered the few raiders that were online to defend the city.In response the raiders declared war and smaller tribes teamed up in to bigger army's and combated the black ops it is unknown why but kinger did not lead anymore attacks after the attack on sand box city.The raiders lost four battles and the black ops lost six though neither side surrendered since the raiders won the most large scale battles (4-8 players on each team) they are declared the Victor. The EOTS After his victory sneaky was confident he could win a war against any clan until halo reach came out when halo reach came out sneaky was sad that the chopper and prowler didn't come too so he left.Foolishly Fighting for power started again and the clan was weekend once more.At first it looked like a raider named Kolin would become chieftain in fact for a week he did as soon as he did he banded Mr sneaky.But Kolin was only in it for him self and caused many fights.And he was replaced with KruzK who beat him in a fight .Kruzk proved to be an aggressive leader and attacked 3 clans at the same time The Snow Raiders,The Utopian Guards,and the Utopian Rebels.Thought at the time each only had about 35 members each they were considered worthy opponents to fight.KruzK showed his superior strategy skills by his quick win streak.In his time as leader Kruzk Beat the Guards four times in a row,Snow Raiders three times in a row, and the rebels two before his streak was ended by the rebels superior sniping skills slaughter the raiders at New Zeakeal.Many more wins and losses were experienced after that the Utopian's and Snow raiders proved to be Kruzk's match.After This Kruzk was unexpectedly beaten in a dual.Kilgoure managed to beat KruzK and Reformed the Raiders he called them the EOTS The Empire of the Sand. The Rull of Kilgoure Kilgoure proved to be a cruel leader he was very disrespectful for the sand trap raiders simply because that's what faction they were in eventually a rebellion called R.O.S.T. formed lead by Bulnuke it was formed by a small band of sand trap raiders who saw Kilgoure (or more so heard) curse out Kruzk (who was in the sand trap faction)at first KruzK opposed these rebels But latter found him self joining their ranks.Kilgoure was so purely evil even Mr Sneaky came in him self to fight a battle against him which nearly caused a war between the Order of the diamond and the EOTS.These Problems got so bad Kilgoure actually called a cease fire in the war against Utopia. R.O.S.T. This rebelion was founded by Bulnuke,Saber man,Actual Flin,and Dream Dart.Who's Goal was to Assassinate or beet Kilgoure in combat so KruzK or one of them could become High Chieftain and Banish Kilgoure.Eventually the snow raiders agreed to help them as long as when Kruzk came to power they could have peace.They both agreed and a double assault was held at the battle of Stone Mill Pass.The EOTS now weakened and damaged resorted to hiring mercenary's.They even tried finding the silver gears coming empty handed. Kilgoure's Last stand Kilgoure was finally killed at Rock Slide Pass while raiding a rebel base Kruzk knocked him off of the mountain. He did not know that KruzK was in ROST. The Raiders now After Kilgoure was silenced Kruzk assumed power and announced that sand box and sand trap were equal.He then renamed the EOTS to The Raiders of the Sand or ROTS.A couple of weeks latter the Raiders of the sand the Snow raiders and The Utopians had a peace Ceremony in Utopia City. But anyway in their prime the raiders had close to 115 members now a days the raiders only have about 60(after KruzK left) members.Kruzk like many before him lost another dual this time to Dash who appointed Kruzk General of the army.But Kruzk Quit and retired off of Xbox live.Dash was sad that he left but never the less had his position filled.Sneaky tried to join back "but the doors closed when Kruzk left" Is what he said that Dash hates him for some reason.Dash now announced that in memorial of Kruzk she would give a speech this speech is called the "The Time of Tears" ''"The Time of Tears speech" ''"My Fellow raiders I know the last two years have been very confusing ''''and now that ''Kruzk is gone our numbers are thinning but we still have our honer '' and with it we will heal all wounds hope is our shield and with it we will fight off all enemy's Sneaky's Daring united us Kruzk's bravery Built us stronger Now it's up to you will you let all their hard work go to waste if not then help me forge a empire" Well sort of dash doesn't have a mic so one of the minor chieftains read it. The Raiders government This should answer some questions on how the raiders got so powerful. During sneaky's rule Under sneaky things still weren't calmed down yet as he was setting things up the black ops attacked.So to strengthen the raiders army he combined the small weak tribes to form a much larger threat the black ops didn't stand a chance as there army's were getting smaller.But during his rule he neglected his duty's for recruiting and every raider lost wasn't going to be replaced.And so the clan continued to get weaker. During Kolin's rule Kolin was selfish and took most of the power to himself and weakened the counsel he made rules that limited the other minor chieftains power like. *Only the high chieftain can recruit for the clan. *Only the high chieftain can promote members. *Only the high chieftain can banish members who he sees fit from the clan. These rules again weakened the clan and nearly caused a uprising of chieftains but we prevailed. Kruzk's first rule Kruzk changed everything up before he started fighting first he kept kolin's rule that only the high chieftain can banish and promote members but he combined all the army's sneaky had pulled together and made one army of about 27 quick members and made it his personal army and put 2 people that he trusted in charge of recruiting so he got more members.The only problem was that after he got to 40 members he couldn't keep a eye on all of them and many would trash talk other members and rules being broken became very common while the members were not in his presents. Kilgoure's rule Kilgoure thought kruzk had a good start but it wasn't perfect.He quickly changed some rules most useful but some were unnecessary.First Kilgoure kept the ranking system and the recruiting idea ,but added a new fetter to keep order he added about 5 members in his army as eyelets which act like soldiers but to keep his recruits afraid of breaking the rules their identities were kept secret to every body but him so he knew who was breaking the rules he would have the eyelets come up with proof of their crime before deciding if they were guilty or not.The unnecessary rules involved granting more power to the sand box faction than the sand trap one. Kruzk's second rule Kruzk kept all of the rules that Kilgoure made except for the one's taking power from the sand trap faction.He also gave back power to the minor chieftains and limited a tribe to only 50 members max which none ever reached.Finely to avoid fighting almost 2 member per weak for the title of high chieftain he made a challenge they have to beat first but he still lost his rank. The Current rule of Dash Dash decided to keep the other rules and government but on a much smaller scale since the clan's numbers fell from 108 (When Kruzk was last leader)clear down to 24 and decreasing.Dash also surrendered to many of the larger clans that declared war.Also took down the factions of sand box and sand trap to make a more unified clan thus ending the need for a major chieftain. Also see The Great Raider War for more information on the fall of the raiders. The Ranking system from top to bottom *High Chieftain-Calls the shots for the whole clan and holds more power in the council. *Major Chieftain(Former rank)-Leads one of two factions Sand box/Sand Trap. *Minor Chieftain-Leads a tribe of raiders that's size can range from 3 to 50 raiders also can vote in the council. *Berserker-A rank that is shown by ones skill in combat and a highly respected rank can lead in a attack. *Disruptor-Someone who can lead a group in a quick raid to cause confusion. *Blood Kin-some one who has proved their worth and done the "Trials of the brawler"(Not a rank but must pass in order to fight in battles) *Thug-Can not command lower ranks in attacks but can lead small groups while in a battle. *Grub-Slightly higher authority over a grunt but can't give any real orders. *Grunt-The lowest rank in the clan and most common. News about the clan #Dash along with Krushing disband the clan until what is planed a few months when Krushing's Technology should be up graded.09-10-12 #Krushing Nexis Hacked by rouge former member.09-17-12 #All communications with Dash lost.09-19-12 #Mr Sneaky Joins the Sand Raiders 09-27-12 #Mr Sneaky Resigns from the Raiders 10-18-12 #Dash, Kinger, Kie, and Tangent form the LOC #Dashay is placed under KruzKs Protection by letting her use his Email 11/06/12